Pick and Choose!
by joydragon
Summary: Lisanna has returned. What are her feelings towards her childhood friend Natsu? And how does Natsu feel? What will Lucy do about her dilemma? NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys! So I don't really know where this story came from, I just got an idea and started writing. Guess I needed a change of pace from my other stories! But I think it's a pretty good story shaping up! Let me know if you want me to continue it! Thanks for reading!

Note: I know this isn't perfectly in touch with Mashima's Fairy Tail manga, but as always, humor me. I don't think I really nailed Elfman's character, but let's pretend.

* * *

**Pick and Choose!**

It had been a few months since Lisanna had returned. Natsu was all over her, but Lucy couldn't really blame him. He had thought she was dead, so of course he'd want to spend time with her. Still... it hurt Lucy to see him laughing with another woman, to casually throw his arm around her, to be directing heart-melting smiles at her. Lucy couldn't stand it, it made her heart break. She was torn. What were Natsu's true feelings towards Lisanna? And what about Lisanna- did she still love Natsu? Wait- still? Had she even been in love with him before she disappeared?

Lucy sighed. She needed answers. She couldn't ask Natsu, he was too dense. And it would be a bad idea to ask Lisanna, what if she told Natsu? Or worse, if she did love Natsu, she would make Lucy her love rival and rub it in her face that she had captured Natsu's heart. Well probably not since she was actually a very sweet girl, but Lucy couldn't help viewing her badly in her jealousy. MiraJane? No, she couldn't keep a juicy secret to save her life. But who else knew Lisanna well enough to know her feelings? Lucy started, Lisanna _did_ have another sibling...

She peered over at Elfman, he was out of eye sight of Natsu and Lisanna so it would be safe right? Quickly, she scrambled over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her questioningly. "Ah... hey Elfman. I wanted to ask you something..." Evergreen glared at Lucy for interrupting the attention she was getting from Elfman. "Eh? Lucy? Sure what's up?" Lucy shifted her weight. This was kind of awkward, she wasn't really best buds with the burly man, and certainly not cozy with his stone-cold glaring girlfriend. "Um.. it's kind of important and personal. Could we talk about it alone somewhere?" Evergreen's glare turned colder, but she just sniffed and sauntered over to Bixlow and Freed, ordering a drink at the bar.

Elfman got up and they walked out of the main hall to one of the other many rooms in the guild. They entered a small empty lounge. "So, this is kinda weird. Sorry Elfman I know this is awkward of me, but it really is important." Elfman just smiled down at her, "A man will talk about the problems of their nakama and try to help them!" Lucy giggled and settled herself on the edge of a couch, Elfman sitting in a chair across from her. She sighed, the smile slipping from her face.

"Elfman, you can keep a secret for me right? It's a really big secret." Elfman's brows furrowed. "Why would you tell a big secret to me? Don't you have girls to talk about this with? Or Natsu, isn't he your best friend?" Lucy lowered her eyes as pain shot through her heart. "Yes... But the thing is, the secret is about Natsu. And I don't want anyone to know." Elfman waited for her to elaborate, still unsure why he would be involved with her problems. She sighed again, sighing was becoming a frequent habit of hers.

"Does Lisanna love Natsu?" Elfman stared at her, shocked by the sudden topic change. "W-w-what?!" Lucy looked up to see if the truth would be in his eyes. "Is Lisanna in love with Natsu?" Elfman shook his head, confused. "How should I know?" Lucy's face twitched with irritation. "Because you're her brother? You would know since you know her best." Elfman shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Ah.. I'm really not sure though.. I mean when they were kids they talked about being a family and stuff. But now I'm not really sure what their relationship is, or if it will ever be more. Why are you asking?"

Lucy exhaled again. "That's my secret Elfman. I'm asking because _I'm _in love with Natsu." Elfman's eyes bulged out of his head at her confession. She continued, "And if he... loves someone else, then... I would have to let him go. That would be very hard for me. Too hard. I would probably leave Fairy Tail." Elfman stood suddenly, "What?! You can't leave Fairy Tail! We- everyone- we're your nakama! Family doesn't leave each other all alone! That's not man!" Lucy shook her head.

"Elfman. If Evergreen was in love with someone else, say Freed, what would you do? How would you feel?" Elfman's face twisted with disgust. "She wouldn't ever fall for him. I can't tell if that guy is drooling over my older sister or Laxus, but either way it's gross, and so not man." Lucy couldn't help but laugh at that. She also suspected the green haired man of having more than just worshipping admiration for Laxus. "Okay okay. Bad example. What if she loved Laxus? If she left you for him? How would that make you feel? To see her everyday, in the arms of another man. She's so happy, and that's all you want is for her to be happy. But at the same time, you would be dying inside wouldn't you? Because you weren't the one making her happy."

Elfman slowly nodded his head. "Yes... that would be.. very difficult." Lucy nodded. "Do you see what I mean? If Lisanna and Natsu made a family like when they were kids, I wouldn't be able to stand it. I wouldn't be able to stay here." Elfman nodded again, understanding this time. "I see. So you want to know their relationship. But Lucy... why don't you just tell Natsu how you feel? Let him decide." Lucy frowned. "I don't want to make him pick. If he has any romantic feelings towards her then I can't force him to choose one of us. That's just.. unfair I guess. Maybe I should just leave, so he doesn't have to make a choice. Honestly I don't know if I could deal with that rejection. Lisanna would be a better match for him. She's sweet and cute and wife material. She isn't weak in a battle, and her cooking is on par with MiraJane's. She doesn't bicker with him all the time, or kick him out of her bed. What could I ever offer?"

Elfman was scowling at her. "Lucy, I know we aren't best buddies or anything, but I'm still kinda mad at hearing you put yourself down like this. As if you aren't worthy of receiving love or something. And who says he wouldn't pick you? He is an idiot! So not man! He probably views Lisanna as another nakama, like Erza or Levy." Lucy sniffed, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "Or me..." Elfman shook his head again. "You know Lucy- now that you've got me thinking about it- I don't think so. Natsu treats you differently. I've known him for a very long time. He treats all of his nakama with love way down deep, but it's different with you. He never treated Lisanna like he treats you. Let's compare all the girls. He doesn't stay over at Erza's house every night. He doesn't hang and hold onto Levy. He doesn't go on every single mission with Juvia. He doesn't protect MiraJane with his life on the line. If Cana went out on a dangerous solo mission, Natsu wouldn't run after her to make sure she was okay. He won't lay his head down on Wendy's lap during a train ride. Don't you see? You're special to him."

Lucy's throat constricted. He continued with his little lecture, "I agree that Lisanna is all those things. I think she's perfect- I'm a little biased though. But I also think that Mira-nee is perfect. And Ever. And you, Lucy. Every girl is perfect in her own way. Each girl has their own strengths and weaknesses. You should be with someone that can make up for your weakness while you make up for theirs. People complement each other, that's why we need each other." Lucy sniffled, "Like, how I can cook a meal but Natsu would burn down my kitchen?" Elfman laughed loudly at that. "Yeah! Or like how physical one-on-one fighting isn't your forte, but Natsu's got that covered. He's really dense, but you're super smart. He can go on a wild berserk fighting angry mode, but you can calm him down. Now I may not know Lisanna and Natsu's true feelings, but as a bystander it's pretty easy to see you suit Natsu better. I love my sister and want her to be happy, but I just don't think Natsu is the right match for her. He's the right match for you."

Lucy's eyes were flowing with tears by then. Elfman awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "T-t-thank you E-Elfman." Lucy managed to sputter. "I'm only being honest, being honest is man!" Lucy cracked a smile. She wanted to hug the big man for his kind words, but they really weren't that close, and it was too awkward for her. This was the first heart-to-heart chat they've ever had. "Lucy I think you really should tell him how you feel." Lucy nodded, "Yeah I think I might.. And Elfman? Please don't tell anyone about this. Especially not Mira! Or Evergreen! Word would get around faster than wild fire. I would die of embarrassment." Elfman laughed throatily, "Sure thing Lucy! Keeping your friend's secrets is man!" Lucy shook her head with a small smile as Elfman left the small lounge, returning to his fuming girlfriend. Lucy sat still, going over their conversation in her head. What will she do now?

* * *

Tell me what you think! Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for basically abandoning this story for a while. I really hate the first chapter haha. This was one of the first stories I posted, and my writing has improved a lot since then I think. Now I have my own sort of style and tone. Maybe I'll go back and change it someday. **

**Anyways, this story is not my most popular so it's been on the back burner. I'm expecting it to only be three chapters though, short and sweet. And don't worry- it _is_ a Nalu story!**

* * *

**Fishing Trip**

Natsu looked around the guild without really noticing he was doing it. But when his eyes didn't catch the sight of blonde hair, he stiffened. He sniffed the air, standing up a little to look in the corner tables. She was just at the bar a moment ago..

"Natsu!" Natsu glanced down to the bench beside him. "Huh?"

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Were you even listening to me at all?"

Natsu smiled sheepishly and scratched his head, settling back onto the bench. "Uh...no. What were you saying?"

Lisanna huffed. "Ah never mind. Go find her if you can't stand to have her out of your sight for five minutes."

Natsu coughed on his drink, spinning his head to her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh puh-lease Natsu. I know you better than that!" Natsu still shook his head, staring down at his food. Lisanna nudged her elbow into his side. "Okay it's time you cough it up. Give me the details already Natsu! I'm dying over here!"

He glared at her, quickly looking around to make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation. "Lisanna I don't know what you're talking about, but you should shut up about it real quick." Lisanna smiled smugly.

"Alright! I get it!" She stood up and shouted, "Happy! Come on!"

Happy flew over from the table he was at with Carla. "What's up Lisanna?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. She was planning something.

"Let's go! We're all going to go fishing like old times!"

Natsu sighed. "I don't really feel like it Lisanna." Unknowingly his eyes began to skim the room again, looking for something... His head turned to the flash of yellow behind a nearby pillar, but he lost sight of it as quickly as he'd seen it.

"Oh nu-uh Natsu! We have some talking to do and you aren't exactly spilling the beans in the middle of the guild! So let's go to that secluded fishing spot and you can tell me allllll about your feelings!"

Natsu grunted. That's exactly what he didn't want to do. But knowing she would pester him until he obliged, he grudgingly got up from the table, ignoring Lisanna's shouts of victory. Shuffling towards the door, his eyes swept the room again. He thought he had picked up a fresh whiff of her, but there was still no sight of her in the main hall. She was here somewhere. Where had she gone?

* * *

Lucy POV

Lucy sneakily left the room after Elfman, making sure to avoid Natsu's roaming eyes. Surely he wasn't looking for her, but she didn't want to take chances.

He was still sitting with Lisanna, and currently she was pouting at him and tugging on his arm. Lucy grit her teeth, angry that some other girl had Natsu's attention. She sighed at herself. She really needed to get ahold of this whole jealousy thing lest she end up as crazy as Juvia.

Seeing them argue over something, Lucy swiftly hid behind a nearby pillar, ignoring the questioning looks of her nakama. Lucy listened silently as Lisanna got up cheerfully, calling Happy over.

"Let's go! We're all going to go fishing like old times!" Lucy once again grinded her teeth. _She_ was the one that went fishing with them! Not Lisanna!

"I don't really feel like it Lisanna." Hell ya! Take that!

"Oh nu-uh Natsu! We have some talking to do and you aren't exactly spilling the beans in the middle of the guild! So let's go to that secluded fishing spot and you can tell me allllll about your feelings!" Was is just her or did Lisanna accent the secluded part? And what feelings?

Was Natsu going to confess to her...?

Lucy's heart shattered as they stood to leave, and she quickly hid again so they wouldn't see her heartbroken face.

* * *

Lisanna POV

Lisanna smirked as she clearly saw Lucy drag her brother back to talk with him. No doubt about her. Poor girl was dying of jealousy wasn't she? Lisanna decided to help her out a little. She had nothing to be jealous of.

Anyone with eyes could see Natsu was head over heels for this girl.

Seeing him so blatantly refuse his feelings was kind of cute, but she still had to get it out of him somehow! And that's when the plan formed as she saw Lucy sneaking back towards them. So off they went to the _secluded_ fishing spot, where Lisanna hoped that Lucy would follow.

Finally, Natsu would confess, and everything would be as it should have been. Lisanna would make sure of it.

* * *

Natsu POV

Natsu, Lisanna and Happy left the guild, walking towards their favorite fishing spot. Natsu kicked at rocks a little too harshly, letting out a bit of his frustration. Lucy had been avoiding him, and he didn't know why. Had he done something wrong? He couldn't remember doing anything that would spark the celestial mage's temper, but he knew he'd probably done something stupid without realizing it.

His chest ached a little bit. He was really missing his best friend lately. Spending time with Lisanna somehow only made him miss spending time with Lucy. He spent most of his time catching up with Lisanna since he wanted to give Lucy her space, but he didn't feel like space was helping the situation. Was she really that mad at him?

Natsu focused on a hand that was being waved in front of his face. "Eh?" He turned to look at Lisanna. They had already reached their fishing spot, and Natsu realized he hadn't said a word the whole way there, was she trying to talk to him?

"Natsu! There you go spacing off again! Honestly you do this all the time. It's weird to see you so lost in thought. What's bothering you?"

Natsu hesitated, maybe talking to another girl about the confusing feelings would help him understand. But Lisanna could get as bad as MiraJane sometimes, so he didn't know if it was safe to say anything about the girl plaguing his mind. "Well... it's..." He trailed off.

"Well obviously it's about Lucy. I can tell that much. You haven't told me much about her though. I don't know her very well yet. Did you two get into a fight?"

Natsu frowned. He honestly didn't know. "Lucy... I don't know. She's been avoiding me. I don't know what I did."

Lisanna giggled. "Sounds like a lover's quarrel to me!"

Natsu's face reddened. "L-l-lovers?!"

Lisanna continued to giggle. "Well obviously! I mean I've been here for like three months and I can already see you're head over heels for this girl!"

Natsu collapsed on the ground, resting his elbows on his knees. "I don't even know Lisanna. Luce is just... different."

Lisanna settled beside him. She smiled widely, "She's special to you then?"

Natsu puffed his breath out. "Yeah. She is."

Lisanna spoke, "You call her Luce? That's a cute nickname. It suits her!"

Natsu smiled warmly. "Yeah... Luce..."

Lisanna watched the goofy grin on his face spread wider, his eyes looking far away from the present. Just the mention of her name took him to his own fantasy world.

"Oh boy. You've got it bad Natsu! You are done for!"

Natsu swirled his eyes to her. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Lisanna just giggled. "You're in too deep already."

Natsu started to glare at her. "What the hell are you talking about Lisanna?"

Lisanna decided not to beat the bush anymore. "Natsu you are in love with this girl! You're totally lovesick!"

He gasped, "W-what?! No I'm not!" Lisanna just gave him a knowing look, raising her eyebrow and pursing her lips tightly. His glare eventually dropped as he hung his head.

"Dammit. Why are women always right."

Lisanna bust out laughing, shoving his arm. "Oh how cute! I never thought this day would come! When we were kids you totally didn't grasp the concept of love or marriage. I guess I didn't really either but that's not my point."

Natsu chuckled at the memories of him and Lisanna pretending to be a family. What a bunch of stupid kids they were, not having any idea the feelings that had to accompany making a family.

Lisanna murmured, "No offense Natsu, but I don't think I could make a family with you. It just doesn't sit right with me."

"Yeah I get what you mean. We're nakama. It's just weird."

Lisanna elbowed him again, wiggling her eyebrows. "Your Luce is nakama but I don't think you'd mind making a family with _her_!" Natsu blushed as deep as Erza's hair. His scattered brain couldn't pull together a retort.

She snickered, "You better not be having pervy thoughts right now Natsu! That's disgusting!" Natsu pushed her away, trying to hide his blushing face with his scarf.

"I-I'm not..."

"Liar!"

"W-well it's your fault for bringing it up!"

Lisanna's laugh sounded. "I suppose it is."

They were silent for a moment, before Lisanna turned her piercing gaze on him.

"So you love her. What are you going to do about it?" She asked.

Blushing ever so slightly, Natsu shifted uncomfortably. "I- I don't... I mean... I haven't really done anything about it so far. She hasn't shown any interest in me, and why would she honestly?"

"Oh don't give me that Natsu Dragneel. The Natsu I remember would just barge in to the guild and shout his love for Lucy for all the world to hear. That Natsu would be so confident, he'd give her no choice but to fall in love with him."

Natsu sighed sadly. "Well I'm not a stupid happy-go-lucky kid anymore Lis. Lucy deserves the best there is. She deserves to be happy."

"And...?" Lisanna urged him on, not understanding where his argument was.

"And I don't think I'm the best for her. All she does is yell at me and hit me and call me an idiot. Because I am. I'm hot-headed, and I pick fights all the time. I set things on fire without meaning to, I accidentally destroy her stuff, I'm the reason she doesn't ever get a full reward on a mission..."

Lisanna giggled. "While that may all be true, there's good stuff too Natsu."

He snorted. "Like what?"

"Hmm. Let's see. You're lots of fun, and every day is a different adventure with you. You're very overprotective, and you'll do anything for your nakama. You're loving and caring and concerned, even if you don't think you are. And you can be gentle. You raised Happy, and you're great with children. Even if you're a bit more unorthodox about things, you always finish what you started. You're dedicated and loyal, what girl wouldn't want that?"

Natsu blushed. No one had ever complimented him like this.

A fresh breeze blew by the peaceful setting, and it sent Natsu into a panicking frenzy.

Lucy's scent.

* * *

**Alright! Poll time! **

**Should I have Lucy only hear the last part of the convo and completely misunderstand?**

**OR**

**Should I have Lucy hear EVERYTHING that he said?**

**Pick and choose!**

**(Sorry for the pun it was horrible I know)**

**-Joy**


	3. Chapter 3

**She heard everything weighed out! Plus I really didn't feel like writing a bunch of drama anyways. Here's the conclusion! Short and sweet, sorry it took so long for me to get around to it.**

* * *

Lucy was frozen in the trees. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She followed Lisanna wanting to see if Natsu truly was going to confess to Lisanna...

Never in Lucy's dreams did she hope that he would confess his feelings about _her_.

It was too good to be true right?

Lucy's eyes widened as a sudden breeze lifted her hair and blew towards where her nakama were sitting at the edge of the cliff. She saw Natsu's shoulders become tense, and she prayed that he hadn't smelled her. Oh Mavis, how embarrassing would it be if they caught her eavesdropping? Plus what would she say to him? She needed time to think.

Quickly, she turned and brusquely walked away from the mages, trying to be quick yet silent. The twigs and leafs weren't helping though.

"Lucy?" A voice called out. His voice. He knew she was there.

Shit. She could come out and pretend she just got there? Or just fess up.

Orrrr... she could run.

She panicked, and chose the last option, although it wasn't the most logical.

She heard a shout of her name behind her as she sprinted through the forest.

...

"Lucy! Lucy stop!"

She kept pumping her legs to carry her father, faster. She couldn't face him right now!

"I don't know what you saw or heard but you must have misunderstood! Why are you running from me?!"

She felt a pang of guilt, he must be really confused. _Oh no!_ She didn't want him to think she was rejecting him!

With this startling thought, she abruptly stopped in her tracks.

"Gaah!"

Lucy yelped as she was flattened to the ground.

"What'd you stop so suddenly for idiot?" Natsu huffed, lifting his weight off her. But seeing her shuffle around, he feared that she would bolt again, so he rested his weight back on her.

"Hey! Ouch get off me you fattie!" She hollered, trying to bend her arm and swat him. She couldn't reach.

"No! You have to listen to me!"

Lucy squirmed a bit more before realizing it was futile. Natsu was heavier and stronger than she.

She groaned and planted her face on the ground in frustration. At least he couldn't see her face.

"Listen Luce. I don't... I don't know what you heard back there but... I guess it could have sounded bad. I wasn't saying all that stuff about Lisanna. I don't feel anything like that towards her! Believe me!"

Lucy snorted. She already knew that. She had heard everything.

Natsu took her snort as a sign of not believing him. He growled and rolled her over, still laying atop her.

"Lucy. I mean it! I don't like Lisanna that way! I...I actually. Um. I like.. you.."

He blushed red and looked away. Lucy thought it was adorable.

"And maybe you don't feel the same and that's fine. It's whatever, doesn't matter." The pain laced in his face and voice said otherwise.

Why was she even running from him? Of course he would have assumed the worse. She should have just faced him right then. She made him panic for no reason. Made him feel heartbreak and pain and loneliness when it was the exact opposite.

Well she would fix that. She grabbed his face and turned him towards her, making him look her in the eye. She could see how nervous and scared he was of her answer.

She smiled brightly at him, to reassure him. He blinked in surprise.

"Uh, do you-"

His lips were warm, and softer than she expected. She had thought they would be chapped and rough, but they were smooth and so pleasingly warm.

Natsu eagerly responded after he got over his initial shock. He kissed her silly, and Lucy wasn't complaining. Finally, they both pulled away gasping.

"Well... I wasn't expecting that." Natsu admitted.

Lucy chuckled. "Me either. I thought you liked Lisanna..."

Natsu caressed her cheek. "I'll admit that I used to have a little crush, back when we were kids. But when she... disappeared, I got over it. And then I met you. And you are so much more than just a crush. There was never any decision to make, I will always choose you."

Lucy smiled widely. "Glad we're finally on the same page."


End file.
